Acceptance
by Suigetsu Kushina36
Summary: Rin and Amaimon are in a happy relationship together. Unfortunately, they have to keep this happiness hidden from everyone else. One night, after a hot session together, Rin makes the dangerous decision that he doesn't want his lover to leave, risking Yukio seeing them together. And Amaimon accepts. (Much smut, and sweetness, cause X3 these two. )


"A-Amaimon...please..." The small demon yearned for his lovers touch. It seemed forbidden to them with all the people who would disagree. The younger one's brother, the elder's brother, the young boy's friends.

"Rin..." Amaimon pressed his lips to the other's and sped up his thrusts, taking in every moan, every sound, Rin made. It was dangerous to do it in the dorm room where Rin and his twin stayed, but Yukio was out at the moment, and it's not like they had anywhere else that was safe. Mephisto could be anywhere.

Rin could feel his stomach tightening. His lover had long since found his pleasure center and hit it with every thrust. He couldn't last much longer.

"Aah, Amaimon...I'm gonna...cum..."

Amaimon's usually expressionless face was different. Only Rin seemed to do this to him, his eyes clouded by lust, half lidded, and the red colour of his cheeks told the younger boy he was in the same condition. "Me too, Rin."

Rin desperately wanted release, his weeping erection needed to feel Amaimon's touch, but he knew he wouldn't. Amaimon was too afraid of hurting Rin to do something like that, not with his claws.

Rin couldn't do it himself either. This kind of activity was dangerous for both of them. If Amaimon wasn't brushing his claws along Rin's tail, the younger would've caught fire long ago. And Rin was sliding his hand gently over Amaimon's hip to keep him calm. If either one of them stopped, they'd both turn from the excitement.

Amaimon began thrusting harder into Rin's prostate, making him moan louder. Amaimon suddenly had an idea. He admitted to himself it was a stupid idea, but he wanted to try.

"Rin...I'm gonna let go."

Rin looked at him, eyes wide. "A-are you...stupid?! If you do that, th-then..."

"I know," Amaimon cut him off. "I just want to see..."

Amaimon looked down at Rin, waiting for his approval. Rin could barely think, but he thought enough to give him an answer.

"Okay..."

Amaimon sped up again and thrust in harder. Rin closed his eyes tightly. The older demon let go of Rin's tail and placed his hand on the one Rin had on his hip. Amaimon slowed for a second to pull almost completely out and thrust back in, slamming into Rin's prostate. The demon immediately flared up. His canines grew, as well as his pointed ears. Blue flames engulfed him and his wide eyes changed their shape and colour. Rin had turned.

He cried out and arched off the bed as Amaimon knelt up, grabbing Rin's hip and pounding him almost brutally into the mattress. It might have been weird to say, and Amaimon probably wouldn't admit this to Rin, but what Rin just did, what he had turned into, turned him on so much. It didn't take much longer for Amaimon to cum, and as soon as he did, so did Rin.

Rin fell back down on the bed, the blue flames slowly dying down. Amaimon pulled out of him and lay beside the younger demon. Rin turned to him with a smile and kissed him lovingly. Amaimon returned the kiss. He covered him up with the blanket and sat up.

"I should go before your brother gets back." He swung one leg off the bed before Rin grabbed his waist and held him.

"Nooo...you can stay here."

"But your brother doesn't like me. He can't know about us, you said so."

Rin buried his face in Amaimon's stomach, which made Amaimon smile. "Please stay here..."

Amaimon stroked Rin's hair for a moment then slid back into bed. "Okay," he said. That earned him a kiss from Rin.

Amaimon opened his eyes to see the cute face of Rin still asleep next to him. He smiled and waited for a bit, just admiring him. He scooted closer to the demon boy and pulled him against his chest. The boy stirred and moaned.

"Goodmorning, Rin."

One blue eye opened and looked at him, then he smiled. "Goodmorning..." Rin rolled away from him and stretched, then he crossed his arms and pouted. "That's not fair. I wanted to wake up before you to cook breakfast..."

Amaimon laughed. "I could pretend to go back to sleep."

Rin looked at him cutely. "Would you?"

"No." Rin's pout returned and he pushed him. Then his smile came back and he rolled over to cuddle up to his lover's side, laying his hand on his chest.

"I'll still make breakfast though. But we have to be quiet if we go downstairs, I don't know where Yukio is."

"Wait, Rin. I can't go anywhere, I don't have any clothes."

"Borrow some of Yukio's".

"Without asking me?"

Rin tensed. He hadn't even realized the door was open. Amaimon held him and rubbed his back to calm him and looked up at the other Okumura boy.

Yukio had been standing there since Rin woke up, just watching. He'll admit, he wasn't happy when he got home and found Amaimon in bed with his brother...completely naked...and still smelling of sex...but he said nothing because he didn't want to disturb his sleeping twin.

He could say something about it now, but...

"You should ask before you allow your company to use someone else's stuff. I'm sure you'd feel the same way if you were in my place right now." He looked straight at Amaimon, his expression blank. "Touch my uniform and you're dead." And with that he left.

It was quiet for a long moment. The only sound was the couple's breathing. "...he didn't say anything..." Rin said, obviously shocked and confused. "And I think he just gave you permission to wear his clothes..." Amaimon could only nod.

The fact that Yukio hadn't said anything about them together slightly worried both of them. Rin thought maybe he was just in a good mood or something. Whatever the reason, he took it as an okay and hurried his lover to get up. Rin dressed in something casual and left Amaimon to wonder through his brother's stuff. Then he literally slid downstairs to make food.

Amaimon sat quietly at the table, watching Rin. He stole a comfortable hoody from Yukio's closet and just some random jeans. Yukio didn't complain. In fact, Yukio stayed quiet. Amaimon wasn't about to ask him anything or start a conversation; he was kind of afraid of him at the moment. Why was he so calm about this? He hid that he was dating his brother, had sex with him in their room and had to wear his clothes, and he was okay with this?

"Yukio, do you want anything?" Rin asked his twin when he came into the kitchen.

"Sure," he said quietly.

Amaimon looked at anything other than Yukio. Yukio noticed. He supposed his silence could be making the Earth King nervous. It wasn't that he was mad or anything; he wasn't even upset at all about it. He was just thinking. This morning's situation was indeed giving him a lot to think about... One of those things was how to explain Amaimon's presence to his students when they got there. He had told them to join him and his brother in their dorm for an exercise and extra lessons. Rin knew about this...didn't he?

"Oh shit!" Rin suddenly yelled, startling both of them. He must have been startled himself, he almost dropped their breakfast. "When are the others supposed to be here?!"

Yukio blankly stared at him. "You forgot, didn't you?"

"Yes!" Somehow this didn't surprise Yukio... "What are they gonna do when they see him here? Don't answer that, I already know. They're gonna totally flip! What are we-

Rin was interrupted by footsteps down the hall. He stared toward the doorway in horror.

"Something smells delicious."

"Quiet, Shima. Okumura-sensei, are you here?" Suguro asked, stepping into the room outside of the kitchen where Yukio and Amaimon were sitting. The rebel student froze and growled when his eyes landed on the King of Earth.

Amaimon turned, his normal expression present. Only Rin would recognize it was uneasiness and worry. Rin couldn't see his expression, but he could see the nervous twitch in the older demon's tail.

Rin and Suguro moved at the same time, Suguro grabbing Shima's staff and running toward Amaimon. The Earth King tensed, Rin wasn't fast enough, and Suguro was closer to begin with. Rin turned out of the kitchen too quickly and lost his balance. He cursed as his arms hit the table.

Suguro stared in shock at Yukio who had grabbed his arm mid-swing. Everyone else in the room had an odd look on their face, much like Suguro, including Amaimon.

"That'll be enough," Yukio said calmly. He looked back at the Earth King before continuing. "He's okay."

Rin lit up at his brother's words. He jumped over the table and hugged his twin tightly before turning and smiling at his lover, who smiled back. He went back to making food for everyone. He knew Shima would want some after he relaxed.

Confused, Suguro continued to stand there as the other students hesitantly approached and stood behind him.

"Everyone, I'm sure you know the Earth King," Yukio said, stepping away and gesturing to the demon behind him. Amaimon got up to stand by Yukio. "Amaimon, the students."

Amaimon glanced nervously at Yukio. "Nice to meet you all," he said.

The young exorcists remained awestruck at this new information. Tension quickly became thick in the air, no one dared to say anything or move. Amaimon was nervous. He thought if he made any movement besides breathing they might attack him again. In a way, he wanted to make a good impression on the people Rin was closest to, he didn't want them to think him a horrible person... He was, but not anymore.

Rin peeked through the doorway at the group in the kitchen. He frowned for a moment before a smile spread across his face. "Hey, Amaimon." The older demon turned toward him slowly, hesitating to take his eyes off the other students. "Why don't you help me in here so Yukio can start with his lesson or whatever."

Amaimon nodded quickly and followed Rin back into the kitchen. With the Earth King gone, the students slowly started to settle themselves around the table. Shima leaned toward Yukio for a moment while walking by him and quietly asked, "Is he wearing your clothes?"

"Thank you, Rin," Amaimon whispered to his lover in the kitchen.

"I couldn't just leave you in there. They look like they want to murder you."

"I'm sure they do want to murder me... So, what can I help with?"

"Oh, you don't really have to help me. I just needed an excuse t-

Amaimon came up behind Rin at the stove and took both of the smaller demon's hands, holding Rin sweetly against him. "But I want to," he whispered quietly in his ear.

Rin hummed contently, pressing himself further into his demon lover's chest. "Amaimon...you shouldn't..."

"Don't you like it though?" The earth demon slid his hands up Rin's arm, before wrapping his arms comfortably around his waist. He nuzzled his head against Rin's neck. The victim of his sweet poison moaned quietly, and all but purred. Amaimon looked up to his boyfriend's face to see his hypnotizing smile, sweet and innocent. His eyes were bright and loving looking back at him, sapphire gems more precious than the world itself.

"Wow...everything makes sense now." A low voice said behind the couple. Two pairs of wide eyes looked at the blonde-brunette in the doorway. Rin couldn't read his expression. Amaimon was trembling slightly, Rin could feel. He knew Suguro couldn't see it though.

"Bon...," Rin started. Amaimon let go of him and stood back, but kept his hands on Rin's sides. "Uh...what are you doing in here?"

Suguro only stared at them, or more like only stared at Amaimon, a very stern expression on his face. The reason why, Rin wasn't sure. "You should be more worried about his brother, but worry about us too." Suguro's expression darkened considerably. "If you ever hurt him, I will torture you in every way I can think of." With that said, Suguro left to sit with the others. Amaimon stood with his mouth open. Rin wore the same expression.

"Uhh...so, the food," Rin said.

"Yeah, you should..."

"Okay, guys, here you go," the midnight demon said, taking plates of omelets, toast and pancakes to everyone at their table. Amaimon helped to carry everything out, which got him suspicious looks. Only Suguro accepted his with a quiet, and somewhat awkward, thank you to the King of Earth. Despite suspicion, everyone ate their meals...in silence.

Most of the students were still afraid, and they didn't want to bring anything up or start a conversation. Suguro and Yukio just couldn't think of anything to say. Should they explain what they saw to the others? Would that put their minds at ease to trust the Earth King? Rin and Amaimon were tightly clutching each others hands underneath the table while they ate. They were terrified. What would happen to them? Had Suguro gone crazy? Why were him and Yukio so accepting of this? No body wanted to speak up first.

But Suguro did.

"Okumura-sensei, what are we doing here today?" The sudden question caused a lot of people to jump, including Amaimon.

"Y-yeah, what was our lesson today?" Shima asked as well.

"Well, I felt that we would practice going over the chants and scriptures specific to certain demons. Assuming one of us wouldn't be effected by us doing that." He looked at Amaimon, who had paused in eating when he realized he was the "one of us."

"Uh...no, it shouldn't. You're fine," he replied quietly.

"Does he have to be here while we practice?" Izumo said, obviously angered and nervous about Amaimon's presence.

"Shut up, Izumo! He can be here if he wants!" Rin yelled.

"I don't care if he wants to be here! I don't care what he wants! I want to -

"Izumo! Stop it!" Suguro yelled. Everyone stared at him in shock, except Yukio and the happy demon couple. "Just...stop. I can understand that everyone here has issues with Amaimon being here, especially you, Moriyama." Shiemi looked down at the table. Rin reached out to pat her shoulder and she smiled slightly. "But I also understand them." He looked at Rin and Amaimon. "I can see it on your face, too, Moriyama. You're right next to them, I know you can see it."

Shiemi smiled shyly without looking up at him. "Yes. I see it... I don't think I'm seeing the same thing though..."

Suguro only shook his head. He looked at all the confused faces next to him at the table. Konekomaru, Shima and Izumo had decided to sit on the opposite side of the table with Suguro, but only so they weren't sitting next to Amaimon. Shiemi, however, wanted to sit by Yukio, who was at the head of the table, which put her right next to Rin. Shiemi had seen how tightly Amaimon had grabbed Rin's hand under the table, but she hadn't witnessed the same thing as Suguro and Yukio.

The passionate love that coursed between them when they looked at each other, completely silent, just looking into each others eyes.

Suguro kept his eyes trained on the two across the table. "Look under the table," he said to the others. Hesitantly, they all looked under the table at what Shiemi had seen. Then they understood. Not enough, but they understood.

"Oh...okay. I get it," Shima said quietly. The other two just nodded.

"It took a while, but we all accepted Rin after we found out he was a demon. We can learn to accept this too. And we'll protect them. We won't be the only one's that don't get it at first. We'll have to be there for them."

"He's right," Yukio agreed. "We all have to make sure that if anyone sees them together, they'll understand. Or, if they don't, we'll be there to keep them safe."

"Right. So, Izumo?" Suguro glared at the girl. She blushed and turned her head away.

"Um...I-I'm sorry...Amaimon..."

"All is well," Amaimon replied.

"I'm sorry I laughed at you that one time!" Shima suddenly yelled, bowing his head.

"I'm sorry I shot a firework at you!" Konekomaru followed.

Suguro and Yukio chuckled at the act. "I'm sorry I did too," Suguro said.

"I'm sorry I ordered them to."

Rin and Amaimon just smiled at each other. "It's okay. I deserved it then," Amaimon said to all of them.

"Um..." The quiet voice next to Rin gained their attention. "Amaimon...I'm sorry I-I didn't trust you," Shiemi said.

Amaimon shook his head. "I don't remember you doing anything wrong, not trusting me was just instinct. But, I'm sorry I brainwashed you...and dropped you...and almost made you get hit by a firework...and leeched you..."

"Amaimon," Rin interrupted.

"Yes?"

"This will take you days. He's sorry, everyone. Now all is well." Amaimon smiled and nodded. The tension had left the room and now everyone ate their meal comfortably. It was as if Amaimon were just a normal part of life now. Eventually, he really would be.

Yukio took the other students outside for their lesson. He told Rin and Amaimon to stay in the dorms in case someone might see them outside. It was also to make sure Amaimon wouldn't be affected by anything they were doing. He couldn't be too careful.

So, Rin and Amaimon lied together on Rin's bed, relaxing after the morning.

"It was nice of them to apologize. They didn't really need to. I was terrible."

"Yeah, you were, but so were they," Rin said.

"They had a reason to be." Rin just hummed. The couple lie quietly for a while, just listening to each others heart beats. Amaimon smirked devilishly. He wanted to tease Rin.

Rin had his eyes closed, his head resting sweetly on Amaimon's chest. The Earth demon slid his hand down Rin's back and grasped his tail. The younger demon's eyes flew open and a gasp escaped him. A lustful thread of moans rolled out of Rin's throat as Amaimon rubbed and scratched his tail. He pressed himself further against Amaimon's side, panting and moaning loudly.

"Mmm...Amaimon..."

Th Earth King continued to smile through the darkening of his eyes the younger boy was causing. Rin clawed at Amaimon's chest before sliding on top of him, looking down on him with deep blue eyes, while Amaimon kept stroking his tail.

"Alright...Earth King...We'll finish this." Rin slid his hands up the hoody Amaimon was wearing and pulled it off of him. "You better not be dripping anything in my brother's clothes."

Amaimon chuckled. "You might want to pull them off quickly then."

Rin actually panicked. He pulled his brothers jeans off of the other demon quickly, succeeding in making him, laugh more. Amaimon leaned forward, grabbing the back of Rin's head and pulling him down to kiss his forehead gently. Rin hummed happily.

Amaimon started trying to rid the sapphire demon of his clothes as well, but Rin grabbed his wrist. "No no. Not yet." Rin pushed him back down against the bed and slid his hands slowly down his body until he reached his erection, stroking his hand gently over it. Amaimon gasped under his touch.

The half demon boy smirked and leaned forward, licking the tip of his demon lover's hardening member. "Hmm...I love the way you taste," Rin said, before licking underneath Amaimon's cock. Amaimon moaned and arched his back slightly off the bed. His lover took him into his mouth as deep as he could and hummed softly, gaining another moan from the emerald demon.

Rin bobbed his head slowly along the organ in his mouth, pressing his tongue underneath it. He relaxed and pushed his head further down Amaimon's shaft, humming against it. Amaimon was coming undone quickly. Then Rin stopped and pulled back. He sat up and pulled off his shirt, throwing it to the floor, then doing the same with his pants. He sat above Amaimon, the Earth demon's hips between his knees.

"I'm gonna ride you..."

Amaimon smirked and gave Rin's tail a yank. The smaller demon moaned and smiled back. He reached back to Amaimon's erection and positioned it against him before slowly sliding down on it. Rin's head tilted back and a long moan left his mouth. Once his lover was all the way in, he waited to be used to the feeling. He placed his hand on Amaimon's hip to gently rub him.

"O...Okay..." Rin gasped out. He started to slowly slide up and down the hard member inside him. Amaimon closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling, taking Rin's tail in both of his hands. Rin sped up due to the over stimulation in his tail. The emerald king thrust his hips up to meet Rin, pulling heavy moans from both of them.

Amaimon smiled to himself then opened his eyes to look up at his lover. He made a show of holding his hands up, a deviously innocent look on his face, when he let go of Rin's tail. Rin gasped, but there was nothing else he could do. His mischievious lover slammed his member hard into Rin, hitting his prostate and instantly lighting him up.

"Amaimon! N-mm..." Despite trying to protest against the course of action, the glowing, sapphire demon moved faster. So did Amaimon.

"Rin..." It wasn't even a minute before Amaimon came hard into Rin, who followed after moments later. The blue flames died down as Rin came down from his high. They stayed there, panting, Amaimon rubbing Rin's side to help him relax.

"I thought we would only do that once," Rin said when he could breathe.

"I never made that promise," Amaimon responded.

Rin only chuckled. "You should just raid Yukio's clothes again...but I think we need a shower first."

"Yeah..."

"Hey, we're back," Suguro yelled into the kitchen.

"Hey. I'm almost done with lunch. You can just sit there for a while," Rin called back.

Suguro sat at the table across from the Earth King who was already there. "Amaimon, weren't you wearing different clothes this morning?"

Amaimon coughed awkwardly and looked away. "Yeah..."

Suguro rolled his eyes and kicked him underneath the table. The demon glared at him, but couldn't keep the smile away from his face.

"Mind if I sit here?" Shima asked, sitting at the head of the table by the rebel student and the demon king. The two just shook their heads. "Cool. Is Rin almost done yet? I'm starving!"

"Shima, you're always hungry," Suguro said.

"Only when Okumura is cooking."

"I don't know if he is. I've just been sitting here," Amaimon answered.

The table was quiet then. Everyone was at the table, waiting quietly. It wasn't the same as that morning. There was no tension, no hatred, no fear. It was a nice silence. Amaimon knew that everyone was just thinking and awaiting food, instead of questioning his presence or cursing him in their minds. He liked this. He felt like he had friends...

"Amaimon?" Suguro spoke up.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you in love with Okumura?"

Amaimon was taken aback. He just glanced around the table for a moment, everyone watching him now. "Well, um...I just...Just...I...I can't explain it."

"Okay." Suguro leaned forward, resting his arms on the table. "Try to. How does he make you feel?"

 _Why does he want to know?_ "He makes me feel...like I mean something. Like, I'm not just a monster or a tool to be used like a pawn. I...I probably sound sappy and stupid, but he just makes me feel complete. Like my heart could burst at any moment, but it's not a bad feeling. He just makes me happy." Amaimon smiled when he finished, a sweet and loving smile.

Suguro smiled too. Even Yukio at the end of the table was smiling now. 'I knew from the moment I saw you two together...'

Amaimon felt someone hug him tightly from behind. Rin heard what he said from the kitchen and couldn't be happier to have heard it. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Amaimon replied.

Rin let go and stood up straight. "Food's done. Bon, will you help me carry it out?"

"Sure." Suguro stood up and followed Rin back into the kitchen. Once there, Suguro's expression became stern. He put his hand on Rin's back and leaned close to him, talking quietly. "You haven't said anything to the headmaster, have you?"

Rin frowned. "No. I don't know if I will, either. It might be risky..."

"If you don't say anything, then you'd better hope he doesn't find out."

"Mephisto could be anywhere...There is a chance he already knows. Amaimon and I have been nervous about that for a while. If he does already know, I'm afraid he's planning to do something..."

"That's true...If he really does try anything, call us. We'll help any way we can. Okay?"

Rin smiled at the other student. "Thanks. I'll remember that."

Rin and Suguro grabbed the food and carried them out to the table. Rin sat next to Amaimon and was about to start eating, but he quickly lost his appetite.

"How was I not invited to this party?" a loud voice asked from the doorway to the dining area. Everyone tensed, Suguro and Yukio ready to attack this unwelcome intruder. "And, Amaimon, my own brother, was invited. That's just cruel." Mephisto strode into the room. He stopped when Suguro stood up, glaring at him.

"What do you want?" he spat.

"You realize I'm still you're headmaster, right?" The sly demon sighed, the smile he had since arriving faded. "Sit down, whatever action you're preparing is unnecessary." He walked closer to Suguro, who remained standing. He didn't trust Mephisto... "I was very upset when I found out about...that," he gestured to Rin and Amaimon. "But, come on! What did you expect me to do? Kill you?" The smile returned, bringing a laugh out with it. "Of course not! And unlike all the other prudes at this table, it isn't because I saw you two together and could see the feelings you two share, although Awww! No. It's because..."

Mephisto walked over to the demon couple and laid his hands on both of them. "You two are so cute together!" Shocked, and slightly irritated, expressions filled the table, even from Yukio. "Love is such a wonderful, adorable thing! I couldn't wish for anything more for you two. I would have told you before, but it was fun to watch you two wonder what I would do. Sorry!"

Rin growled and jumped up. "Mephisto, you bastard! That wasn't funny! You should've told us!"

"Haha, but I didn't want to," he sang, dancing away from them. He turned back around before leaving, his face serious again. "I want both of you to know though...take care of each other. I'd hate to see anything happen to either of you."

With that said, Mephisto left them to their meal, although no one ate at first. Rin and Amaimon smiled at each other. No more secrets, no more fears. The most important people in their lives knew, and that's all they needed. They were happy, and their friends were happy.

 _What more would we ever need?_


End file.
